wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Murmur
Murmur is the fourth and final boss of Shadow Labyrinth, an instance wing Auchindoun. It bears an appearance similar to Ragnaros and Thunderaan. General information *Level (Normal): 72 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Type: Elemental *162,084 hit points (at 40%) *Map Location Murmur is an incredibly powerful elemental born when the Universe was created, about whom little is known. The Shadow Council inhabiting the Shadow Labyrinth summoned it for their nefarious purposes, but seem to be having trouble keeping him under control. Its history is briefly documented in the Codex of Blood, which reveals Murmur is the primordial essence of sound. Attacks and abilities *'Basic Melee': Hits for 1600 damage on plate with 58% mitigation. *'Sonic Boom': Builds up (this is accompanied by the visual effect of waves of energy being drawn in) and then releases a sonic boom outwards hitting everyone within 34 yards (the slightly-raised ring in which Murmur stands marks the edge of the Sonic Boom effect). It damages for 70%-85% of your total health plus an additional 12% over 6 seconds, and applies a debuff that reduces movement speed by 90%. This attack is resistible, and Fel Guard's avoidance has a 50% chance to negate this damage. *'Touch of Murmur': Puts a debuff similar to Seed of Corruption on a random target (including the primary target). The target explodes after 10 seconds and is launched into the air. Fall damage can be avoided by taking shelter beneath a tent leading to Murmur. *'Shockwave': Players within 10 yards of the explosion will take 3K-4K damage and be silenced. The target can use abilities such as Divine Shield and Ice Block to prevent the damage damage taken from the explosion, but the explosion can still hit other party members. Rogues can use Cloak of Shadows to dispel the debuff entirely; however, the explosion will still trigger, so they will need to watch out for the proximity of other players. *'Resonance': Applies a debuff to all targets that increases Nature damage taken by an additional 2000 for each stack, while also also hitting for 2000 base Nature damage. This attack is only used when there is no valid target in melee range. It can be avoided by always having at least one target stay within range, except for when Sonic Boom is charging up and a few seconds after it goes off. Pets count as a valid target if there are no players in range. Heroic Murmur gains two additional abilities on Heroic: *'Touch of Murmur': now pulls all the other players (including the tank) to the affected player. *'Thundering Storm' (TS): this ability hits all players outside of his Sonic Boom circle (recognizable as the spell you saw him using against the Shadow Cabal members before you killed them). It hits for ~2400 and can not be feasibly healed through if it is being cast throughout the fight. Generally avoided by positioning all members inside the circle. Strategy The fight versus Murmur is relatively easy when everyone understands their role in the fight. No resistance gear is required. Murmur starts with 40% health, which is a total of 164.7k. Murmur is stuck to the place just like Ragnaros and he has an aggro range of 10-15 yards. Additionally, he uses a powerful ranged attack if there are no possible melee targets. The main tank will run in and get aggro while the rest of the group spreads out at maximum spell/attack range to avoid extra damage from the AoE explosion from the Touch of Murmur effect. Sonic Boom Periodically, Murmur will pulse and emote. At this point, he will stop attacking, and the tank and any melee will need to run out of the circle around him, or they will be hit by his Sonic Boom. The tank will then need to get back in range immediately. Alternatively, the tank can stay in and take the hit from the Sonic Boom. A large heal will need to be timed right after the hit, in order to restore his health. Rogues can Cloak of Shadows through a Sonic Boom if timed correctly. Also If you have a Shaman, they can drop a Earth Elemental, The Earth Elemental is Immune to this attack. (Not tested in heroic) Touch of Murmur The ranged classes will be primarily concerned with Touch of Murmur. Everyone needs to watch for this debuff and run away from his comrades to avoid damaging and silencing them. Spells such as Divine Shield will prevent damage from occurring to the person with the debuff, but the AoE effect still occurs. Heroic mode Everyone needs to be positioned inside his circle to avoid the Thundering Storm. Have all players close, in front of Murmur. When Touch of Murmur occurs, there is a large, very visible green beam and all players are drawn to the target. The person with the debuff should run through Murmur to the back, where he can detonate without hitting party members. He can then run back and resume the fight. When Sonic Boom occurs all players must exit the circle. If your tank is not staying in, intercept back in to avoid the Nature Damage debuff and accompanying TS's and the fight is cake. Murmur does not TS while casting Sonic Boom but quickly resumes it afterwards so everyone needs to get back into melee range quickly. He is very unforgiving about not being tanked in heroic mode: he will start using Resonance almost immediately. Even a tank charging back may not prevent a single application of it. Additional notes *A rogue can make an excellent tank when Murmur does his Sonic Boom. Combine Cloak of Shadows with Evasion or Ghostly Strike, so that while the tank is leaving the AoE, melee aggro is maintained. *A Shamans Earth Elemental is immune to nature damage, so it can tank Murmur through a sonic boom (and thus help avoid resonance). The elemental dies fast from his melee damage, so the main tank still needs to be back ASAP. *Nature Protection Potions can be helpful with this encounter. *Murmur's magical attacks are not mitigated by Nature Resistance, yet immunity of the Earth elemental does work (non-heroic tested only) *Murmur does not attack while he is charging up his Sonic Boom attack. *Using some kind of casting bar mod to display Sonic Boom can be very helpful for melee characters. *Murmur will occasionally pull a ranged player towards him. This does no damage and will not occur during Sonic Boom charging. Mages can blink out of this when dropping down again to get back into place faster and avoid fall damage. *The Arcane Container containing the First Key Fragment for the quest Entry Into Karazhan is on the left-hand side, facing Murmur, and can be retrieved without aggroing him.This still works after the patch 2.0.7 with the 71 elites *He is susceptible to Deadly Poison and therefore, Envenom. *A paladin tank can put on Divine Shield right before Sonic Boom and keep tanking with the shield on without losing aggro *Murmur is immune to bleed effects, including Garrote and Rupture. *Murmur will not trigger any hunter traps, as he is fixed in place. Quests * * * Must be completed in heroic mode. Loot External links Category:Elementals Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Shadow Labyrinth